Harry Potter The Missing Hand of Fate
by Archy Jupiter
Summary: Harry Potter meets Star Wars... kinda. This is a scene based on a comment J.K. Rowling made during an interview about her 5th book. ENJOY! ^_~


****

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

The Missing Hand of Fate

by M. Chan, aka ArchAngel Speedy Jupiter © 2003

This short story is based on a comment from an interview with J.K Rowling about her upcoming _Harry Potter_ novel. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------

Harry was nervous. Professor Dumbledore had called him up to his office, and now he stood facing the old headmaster. Harry could see urgency in his eyes. This was going to be something big. This was going to be something difficult. Dumbledore, in his purple robe, his long, white beard tucked in his belt, drew a deep breath and began.

"Harry, it has been over four years since we've known each other. Much has happened in that time. On many occasions, you have held things from me, and although I never forced you to reveal them, I knew about them already. But, now, I must tell you that there is something I have been keeping from you. There is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time. Something I should have told you from the start. Harry…"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Dumbledore turned around, and there, right behind him, was Lord Voldemort in a black, hooded robe and a decorated black mask covering his face.

"Ah, Dumbledore and Potter," Voldemort began in a raspy, yet powerful, voice. "I see I interrupted a most… important conversation."

Dumbledore frowned. "I see you were able to make it past my barriers. Most impressive, Tom. You could have been a great Wizard with power like that."

"Don't patronize me, old fool," screeched Voldemort. "Your barriers were nothing to me. You and the rest of the wizarding world are pathetic. I AM a great Wizard - the most powerful there is." He looked past Dumbledore and set his eyes upon Harry. His lips curled into a snarl. "Potter! I've come for the boy, old fool. Don't get in my way."

As Voldemort started towards Harry, Dumbledore shifted in front of him, blocking his path.

"Thomas, don't for a second think those barriers were the full extent of my abilities."

Voldemort smirked. "Well, old man, do not underestimate the power of the Dark Side of magic, either. In this world, power is everything, and I have most of it."

"We'll see about that!" Dumbledore stated as he took out his wand. "_LUMOS SABERUS!!!_"

And, with those words, a glowing, blue rod of magic burst forth from Dumbledore's wand, forming a sword.

"So, old man, you want to do this the old fashioned way, huh?" Voldemort said, laughing. "Well, it's your death, so I guess it's fitting for you to choose the means! _LUMOS SABERUS!!!_"

From Voldemort's wand came a red rod of magic, equal in every way to Dumbledore's. And, without another word, the two greatest Wizards began to duel.

Voldemort started by swinging at Dumbledore's head, but Dumbledore dodged it easily, kicking Voldemort in the stomach in the process and following with an upward slash that Voldemort blocked with his sword. With a growl, Voldemort then tripped Dumbledore with a leg sweep, bringing his sword down at the same time, but Dumbledore brought his own sword up just in time to block it. Quickly, Dumbledore jumped back to his feet and unleashed as flurry of slashes and swipes, putting Voldemort on the defense. Soon, he found himself cornered into one of Dumbledore's bookshelves. But, before Dumbledore could deal a devastating blow, Voldemort heaved him knee into Dumbledore's crotch, causing him to keel over and roll down the small set of steps leading up to the bookshelf.

"Oooooooh," Dumbledore groaned. "For someone so powerful, I cannot believe you would stoop so low Thomas."

Voldemort laughed. "What matters is not HOW I win, but that I win in the end! And, it's VOLDEMORT to you, old fool! Now, it's time I stop playing games with you!"

What Harry witnessed next made his jaw drop. Dumbledore and Voldemort ran towards one another and began dueling at such great speeds that it was a blur. Each would jump, block, punch, kick, slash, back and forth and all around Dumbledore's office. Within seconds, papers and furniture were flying all over the place as magical swords missed their targets and hit other things instead. And, it did not take long for both Wizards to injure one another. As the fight wore on, Harry noticed that Dumbledore had been cut on his left cheek, across his chest, and on his right thigh. Voldemort was not doing any better, with several cuts down his left arm and a deep gash on his back. Finally, the two Wizards paused for a break, as the duel had clearly taken away a lot of their energy.

"Getting to the boy was not as easy as you thought, eh, Thomas?" Dumbledore said while taking deep breaths.

Voldemort smirked and then stood up tall. "Well, old man, you're good, I admit that. But, the difference between you and me is that you're old and weak, while I'm more powerful than I ever was! Now, it's time to finished you!"

With that, Voldemort lunged at the still-resting Dumbledore and attacked with a series of slashes, forcing him to defend himself. And, with each swipe, it became harder and harder for Dumbledore to block him. Voldemort's strength seemed to become greater and greater as the battle wore on, and soon, it was obvious that Dumbledore would not survive. He stumbled around the office, crashing into furniture and shelves as he tried to dodge Voldemort's attacks. Finally, Voldemort cornered Dumbledore into a wall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Voldemort laughed as he brought the tip of his saber within an inch of Dumbledore's neck. "You were NEVER a match for me!"

With that, Voldemort swung his saber at Dumbledore. And, just as the magical beam was about to slice through him, Dumbledore's body disappeared into thin air, his robes crumpling to the ground.

"NO!" Harry screamed as he watched the end of his mentor. "Voldemort, you bastard! I… I'm going to KILL YOU!" He quickly held up his wand, and with a burst of light, a blue saber grew out of it.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Harry dashed towards where Voldemort was and swung his saber at his head. Voldemort ducked quickly and tried to stab Harry in the stomach, but was not fast enough, as Harry easily blocked the shot. With a blood-curdling cry, Harry continued his attack with a flurry of swipes and stabs, but was unsuccessful at making any contact as Voldemort dodged each shot.

After several minutes of offense, Harry stopped to catch his breath.

"Very good, Harry, very good indeed," said Voldemort with a smirk. "But, you still have much to learn, both about fighting… and about your past."

Harry glared at his opponent. "What the bloody Hell do you mean by that?"

Voldemort laughed. "Don't you get it, Harry? Didn't you figure it out? Your hair? Your wand? Your abilities?"

"Get to the point, Voldemort," Harry said, frowning.

Voldemort raised his right eyebrow and then a dark smile appeared on his face. "Harry, I am your father."

Harry jumped backwards and then began to tremble. His lips quivered as he spoke. "It… It can't be… YOU can't be… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before he could regain his composure, Harry was on the defense as Voldemort launched a series of merciless attacks. Soon, Harry was being cut and kicked left and right, getting knocked all around the office like a rag doll. He just could not win this match… At least not in his current state of mind.

Suddenly, as the battle moved near the stairwell to the office, Voldemort kicked Harry in the face, sending him to the ground. Without any hesitation, he swung at Harry, who closed his eyes and tried to block the shot.

At first, Harry thought he was a goner. But, before he could think straight, a sharp, piercing wave of pain rushed through his body. He sat up and looked down quickly… and noticed that he had lost his right hand. And, with the sound of Voldemort's laughing ringing through his head, he fell backwards. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was tumbling down the stairs.

- END SCENE -


End file.
